Keeping the Secret Extra Files
by brittanymaximumchase
Summary: Just a series of one shots leading off my other story Keeping the Secret to explain some things better because my other story has a really big time skip but any ways please do not read unless you are also reading Keeping the Secret. These two stories will be updated together oh yeah and future LEMONS.


**Keeping the Secret Extra Files**

**A/N: SO THIS WILL JUST BE A PLACE FOR ALL OF MY LITTLE EXTRAS FROM KEEPING THE SECRET EXPLAINING A FEW THINGS IN SUCH IN CASE YOU GOT CONFUSED FROM THE ACTUAL STORY WITH THE TIMESKIP ANYWAYS R&R**

Mai POV.

Naru and I were alone like actually alone. This was one of our first times alone since we started dating… but we were stuck in a sewer drain that I accidentally dragged us into. We were alone none the less.

"Naru are you okay you look a little pale?" I ask as I look over at my boyfriend only to see him paler than usual with his eyes closed.

"Of course I am perfectly fine Mai, just a little nothing to be worried about." he replies with that shit-eating smirk.

"Why are you tired might I ask?" . Trying to keep a conversation going here buddy.

"Its just that are little friend from yesterday re-appeared and I ended up having an all night long staring contest instead of sleeping." He replied cooly.

"Its not healthy to go without sleep, Naru" I exclaimed angrily, and me being me ended up slipping right into Naru's waiting arms, in my moment of franticly trying to get my point across.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice that we aren't in the base, at the meet time?" He asks with an obvious ulterior motive depending on my answer.

I look at my watch, it says that we still have another 45 minutes of search time. Knowing Lin he will come looking for us after about us being ten minutes late. "Just under an hour. Why do you want to know?" I ask very curiously.

"Because I don't want to start something I can't finish." he said rather suggestively as he leaned down and pressed his soft warm lips to mine it felt amazing this was only second time that we had kissed and it was awesome.

Just as great as the first time. All that I could do was kiss him back passionately. We had maneuvered so that I was straddling him as we kissed. His teeth came out and nibbled my lower lip. "Ahh Naru." I moaned as it perversely turned me on although I could tell that I wasn't the only one feeling excited, as I could feel Naru Jr. starting to come to life underneath me.

I pulled back Blushing redder than a tomato, but when I did that I ended up accidently grinding against Naru's groin."Ohhhh." Naru cupped my cheek and pulled me back down to his lips and once again we were in a frenzy although this time I was in control and I already had plunged my tongue into his mouth while I enjoyed the ride of grinding against him.

This time it was him who pulled back first, both of us panting as if we had just finished running a marathon. I dove right back in going for his neck this time though. "Ahhhh Mai we Uhhh really OOOo really need to unnnn stop now." he sprung out as I discovered a weak spot, on his neck the pulse point.

"Why aren't you having fun?" I ask playfully. I then lick up the side of his neck, and place butterfly kisses along his jawline until I am at the corner of his lips and then I pull back wanting an answer.

"Because Lin has been calling for us for two minutes." Naru replies, with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ohh well now lets get out of here then." I reply only now noticing that we both probably look really disheveled, Narus hands are up my shirt, he has a hickey, and Naru's little friend is very prominent. "Is it okay for Lin to find us like this?" I ask kind of worried.

"Don't worry at all Lin would know no matter what that we are together." Naru says very matter of factly "Anyways I love you what difference would it make Lin is like a second father to me. I want him to know what I have claimed." Naru told me as he went down to my collar bone and left a mark there.

"I guess when you put it that way it doesn't matter. _**Du bist meine Sonne Mond und Sterne Naru. Ich liebe dich."**_ I say to him mainly to see his reaction on how I know how to speak German.

"And you are mine." Naru replied in perfect English. not seeming surprised at all.

"So does Lin speak English to?" I ask. Naru just nods his head.

"Okay Lin you can send the rope down now." I hear Naru say and seconds later there was a rope in front of us.

Once we were out Lin looked at us and then it almost seemed as if he had a mental conversation with Naru."Congrats and I won't tell anyone." then we all walked back to base to continue this case.

**A/N: SO THERE WE GO HOW LIN FOUND OUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT **

_**translation: You are my sun moon and stars I love you Naru.**_

**~BMC OUT**


End file.
